Litttle Lily Luna
by mgeg2005
Summary: Harry Potter's youngest child and only daughter little Lily Luna is due to start her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! What kinds of adventures are in store for our young heroine...


As I walked down the stairs mum smiled and wrapped me in a big hug. She seemed a lot happier than usual and this was starting to creep me out. "Lily," she said, "It came!". I knew exactly what she meant because it was my 11th birthday my letter of acceptance to Hogwarts should come today. I screamed with joy and started jumping around on the sofa. After a solid five minutes of screaming and jumping, my brothers James and Albus came down. "What's that noise' asked James "did dad get a promotion or something?" "No dummy," said Albus, "Dad is already the Head Auror!" "I'm not a dummy you are! You somehow got into Slytherin, only dummies make it there!" Then it started, I don't know why I was so surprised, this happens once every few days. James insults Albus' house and Albus gets mad, I guess I just wanted them both to be happy today since your little sister's 11th birthday only happens once! Mum had to interfere and pull them apart, it was cool to see her use magic to do it though. Dad hates for her to use magic to break them up, but mum knows it's the only way for them to stop.

After a few minutes, both boys calmed down. They both sat beside me as I excitedly opened my acceptance letter to the best school of magic in all of Europe and possibly the whole entire world! I quickly read my letter and tossed it aside because my brothers pulled me in for a group hug. Mum told me to go find dad upstairs. As I walked up I saw all the paintings of my family and friends. First, I saw my grandparents James and Lily Potter I who told me how proud they were, then shortly after I saw my uncle Fred who reminded me to be careful near explosions. I saw tons of others and finally made it upstairs to dad's office. It was strange being up here since we're usually not allowed, but I guess this is a special occasion. He was overjoyed at the news and invited the whole family over for dinner. He, later on, asked me to see the letter, I gave it to him and he took it out of the envelope. As he did I saw another letter, how could I possibly have missed it! I guess I was being a bit too careless with the letter. It's not my fault I got my Hogwarts letter! Dad read mine and then the other letter. He reread the other one a few times then left his office. Later that night I found him talking on the phone with this guy named Dudley, he was talking about a girl named Dawn. I didn't hear much but I picked up a few things like Dawn, Hogwarts, Diagon, and witch. It was all very confusing because the girl, Dawn, her letter was with mine. We had a late dinner that night. The whole family came over. They were all so happy for me and gave me a big present. It was a cute, fluffy kitten who I named Nala. I know I'm a huge Disney fan! We had a huge late-night game of Quidditch and my team won! I was so happy thinking about playing for a house team! Starting in second year, of course, no first years allowed. Why can't they just disband that rule, it makes me so mad!

After the game, we all flooed back to the burrow for a big summer sleepover! We slept in the attic, converted kids room. I like to call it 'The Bunkbed Room of Terror!' it's not really that bad it's just kinda scary because of the ghoul. Uncle Ron said he moved out after all the grandkids were born, too much for his old ears or something, but I don't believe him. Lucy and I shared a bed I got the top bunk I was so excited! The younger kids never get the top bunk. At least Lucy wasn't reading all night like she usually does. Anyways, tomorrow we're all going to Diagon Alley, I can't wait to get my wand! In the morning, we all had a quick breakfast and made our way towards the fireplace. Grandma had to remind us about some rules to follow when we're there. I could tell that the rules were mainly for James, Fred, and Louis, but they weren't listening, why was I surprised they never listen to last rule grandma told us was to never go into Knockturn Alley. She seemed to have directed this rule specifically at dad who responded by turning almost as red as my hair is! Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione started laughing though, so I just put it behind me. I've learned to stop asking when they do this. Last time I asked I got the whole story about a giant, who just so happened to be Hagrid's little brother. Grawp may you rest in peace. I stepped into the fireplace and cried out "DIAGON ALLEY" as instructed by Grandma. It felt weird and when I got out I almost barfed, but at least I entered Diagon Alley safely. I was greeted by mum and dad's friend Neville who told me to wait here for everyone else. Soon after the whole Weasley-Potter clan was packed into the entryway of the Leaky Cauldron. We decided to go our separate ways to get stuff done. Mum, Hugo, Roxie, and I went to Ollivanders while the other boys went to Quality Quidditch Supplies with Dad, Uncle Ron, Uncle George, and Uncle Charlie. All the other Girls went to Flourish and Blotts with the remaining adults to buy all of their school books.

As the four of us walked into Mr. Ollivander's wand shop we were greeted by this old fellow who I suspected was Mr. Ollivander himself. He started by measuring Roxie with this cool measuring tape that I had never seen before. She had to try a few wands before she found the perfect fit: cherry wood, 12 and ¾ inches, with a core of dragon heartstring. Mr. Ollivander said that cherry wood was preferred by students of Mahoutokoro, a wizarding school in Japan. Next up was Hugo, he took almost as long as Roxanne but not quite as long. He settled on a rather shorter wand, 9 ¾ inches, beech wood, and unicorn hair at its core. Finally, it was my turn! I walked up and Mr. Ollivander asked me a few questions while the measuring tape did its job. I got my wand chosen faster than all the others! I ended up with an 11 ½ black walnut wand with unicorn hair at its core. As we paid and left the store all three of us were admiring our wands. We meet up with the others for lunch and showed off our new wands. While we ate I saw a few of my friends walking by to go shopping. It was so cool to think that we would all be going to Hogwarts together in a month or two.

After lunch, we went back to the stores to buy all of our books, cauldrons, and robes. I saw my friends Alice and Augusta Longbottom at the bookstore, we talked for a bit about what house we want to be in. I want to be in Gryffindor with most of my family, but Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw don't sound too bad either. We showed each other our wands and robes while Hugo sat in the corner of the store reading one of his schoolbooks, typical Hugo! We went for ice cream after getting our books and other supplies. Like always I got rainbow sorbet, Hugo got strawberry, and Roxie got mint chip. This time mum even got some!

 _ **P.S. Please review and suggest a possible house for Lily, her friends, and her family THX BYE!**_


End file.
